lasnochesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sykio
Sykio Pudrirse 'Appearance: ' Syk is around 6'5, but is very slim and slouches often. His hole lies over his heart. His mask resembles a large flat hat, and he wears it as such. His robes are white, but he wears a gray scarf around his face as well as wraps on his arms and gloves. His eyes are cold and grey, the same color as his short hair and cero. 'Zanpakto' Brazo de la Infeccion (Arm of Infection) Unreleased it is a club-like sword made of bone with some kind of teeth on all sides. (picture the native-carribean? swords made of sawfish saws). He never sheathes it. 'Release: ' Pudrición de la Vida.(Rot Life) When he releases his teeth grow pointed and his reiatsu seems much darker. His speed and strength are greatly increased. His sword grows much larger, and his body is soon covered in small spikes. His sword gains a few abilities. When cut, the flesh is immediately infected, and slowly begins to decay. (Not unlike Barragan's, but much slower and the main effect is the infection). His opponent is greatly weakened by the smallest of cuts over time. 'Abilities:' Hoja Infecciosa: Infectious blade- causes an infection from any cut while released. Greatly weakens opponent, and if the fight drags on too long will eventually cause loss of limbs/death. Basically it is a bleed-over-time effect. Sacrificio de Sangre: Blood Sacrifice- This attack is a risk/reward type attack. Only usable once every five turns, it can be a game winner. Once initiated, Syk may harm himself in any fashion once, or purposely take an attack from an opponant. The damage recieved must be either self inflicted, or purposely taken. All damage will also be applied to his enemy, although there is a cap-if the enemy's attack is too strong the ability will fail and Syk will simply be hit. Since he has limited regenerative powers, this attack gives him a great advantage over those who do not. Hoja de Cero: 'Cero blade: Syk's mastery of cero has led him to creating this ability. With it he wraps a cero around his blade for an enhanced damage of 75% with that one hit. It takes up a very very large amount of reiatsu, so it cannot be used in succession or after/befor another cero-type attack. 'Basic Hollow Skills: His Hierro is decent, but not amazing. However, his sonido is above average. He has high level cero's that he fires very very quickly. HAS REGENERATION ABILITIES TO A MILD DEGREE 'Stats:' 40 Attack 40 Defence 50 Reiryoku 100 (+20) Reiatsu 60 (+15)Speed 10 Zanjutsu 5 Zando 15 Cero 10 Hoho 0 Hakuei 0 Hakuda 0 Kido ---- ' CERO DESCRIPTION'-----> Color = Gray, no elemental standing, Shape = a saw, Ability = multishot, AOE = lance, Grand Special Ability = Quick Shot ---- 'Personality' Sykio was always a mysterious one. He follows the group, but contributes very little himself. Nobody really knows what he is thinking about, but you can tell he is always in deep thought. He seems very tired often. In battle he is very laid back, and will never make the first strike. His tactics are mainly to let the opponent attack him, and sneak in a cut to get his infection going. He hates his style of fighting, as most of his abilities take a toll on him physically. 'Position' Currently he is the fourth fraccion of the third espada, Marques King.